Baby Daddy Kiba Inuzuka
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: *Baby daddy* Kiba Inuzuka (Request for tobipluskami), this is a request from my quizilla account, her OCxKiba. I don't own either characters just the story line of the plot.


*Baby daddy* Kiba Inuzuka (Request for tobipluskami)

Name: Kitty Fang

Age: 19

Village: Konoha

Rank: Chuunin

Family: Died during the second war, Kyuubi killed them.

Looks: long bloody red hair goes past her shoulder, light eyes, medium size chest and very curvy body.

Abilities: control fire and earth

Personality: Nice, sweet, funny and flirty

Horoscope Sign: Leo

# of kid(s): 18

Gender of child(ren):both girls and boys

Type of child(ren): all triplets

Name of child(ren) unless you would like me to choose: 9 boys- Kaiji, Renmaru, Haichi, Ryuuki, Kenji, Hiro, Satoshimaru, Hazuki, Sazaku. 9 girls- Yukina, Toshii, Ruka, Mai, Amaya, Yoriko, Mizuki, Hikari, Kiyoumi

HOW YOU MEET/KNOW EACH OTHER:

Your long blood red hair swirled around in the wind, as you pulled it back into the pony tail. You gritted your teeth, balling your fists in anger as you shout out at the shadow figured before you. "Damn you Inuzuka, if you ever try that crap again I swear I'll-" You started to say but got cut off by Kiba who wasn't standing behind you any longer now was holding you by your arms and body. "You'll what little kitten?" He mocked, and you kept gritting your teeth, baring your fangs to him. "I swear I'll kick your butt, if you don't let me go." You stated, wiggling in his arms.

"Come on Kitty, you'll have to do better then that." He laughed, and that loosened his grip around you. This gave you the chance, which of course you ended up head butting him. His expression changed, as he held his nose while it bled. "I told you stop bothering me, but no you had to just keep on taunting me like usual." You growled walking to him, as he was on the ground. "Fang, please don't hurt Kiba." Hinata asks, you looked over towards her seeing that she was watching the conflict between the both of you. "Fine." You reply. Shino appears next to Kiba, his expression surprised as you as you turned your back to them, taking your leave.

"Man, she really tried laying me out with out holding back, I wonder what's wrong with her now?" Kiba asks, and both Shino and Hinata look at him. "That is the first time I've ever seen her that upset." Shino replies, then he gets up talking to one of his bugs as the beetle later flew off. "Shino, what was that about?" Hinata ask curiously, watching said beetle leave. Shino turns to them both as he replies. "I sent a female beetle to watch over and report to me about Kitty." Kiba and Hinata look surprised at each other. "Why?" Kiba asks him. "Because I've never seen you to fight like that." He responded as Hinata add in, "Two childhood friends none the less, but Kiba didn't your family take her in?" Kiba looks down, nodding his head a 'yes'. Shino notices the sad expression on Kiba's face. "She was only a few months old, so one of the branch family members took her in." Kiba says, the three of them ended the conversation with that and instead turned to spar with one another. Finally coming to calm down, you sat down on a bench to relax the rest of your nerves, that was until Shikamaru saw you sitting there, alone. "Was it Kiba again?" He ask, you look up and reply, "What makes you say that?" Shika smiles, and leans against the back of the bench. "Because you flustered in the cheeks a the mentioning of his name."

Your brows lifted with amusement, then you childishly elbowed him. Shika opens one eye, and smiles. "Have you ever thought that he might like you Kitty?" He suddenly ask, a few second go by, "Nope." You responded, Shika suddenly sits up. "Well one of the ways to find out is to play back with his taunting, just try it nothing could go wrong." He states while logically thinking about it. "Play along?" You said then stand up and leaned towards Shikamaru to give him a hug. "Thanks for the advice Shika, I'll try it and let you know." You say, and headed off back into the direction of the training grounds where he was sparing with Akumaru. Not noticing a certain flying beetle above your head, it heads on first to report to Shino.

"Kitty is on her way back here." Shino states, Akumaru stops just as Kiba did, they decided to meet and greet you at the gate instead. "Alright, guess I'll go talk to her." Kiba says, smiling. Shino and Hinata just watch his fleeting form head to the front of the training grounds. "One of these days we won't be able to rescue him if he keep pissing her off." Shino bluntly states, Hina nods her head in agreement. Just after the last right turn you see the gate within view, thoughts plague your mind as you decided on what to do to him. Unknowing that the said man stood there waiting for you, until a big white dog comes up to you. "Akumaru." You say, moving your right hand over his fur to pet him. "Do me a favor can you give me a moment with Kiba?" You say, asking Akumaru who in turns barks, and turns around walking back into the training ground to give you two some peace.

You smile while waking in a sultry way towards Kiba, he watches as your hips sway back and forth. Once you were in front of him, his expression was clouded over because he jumped as you snaked your arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He wraps his arms around your waist, and kisses you back, while turning you around and pressing you up against the walls of the gate that he was once leaning against. You both moves in a caressing way, hands moving all over each other's clothes, while the kiss deepened more and more. You pushes against his chest, moving him as you broke the kiss. His excited, lustful expression, sadden at your slowly fleeting body now moving away from him. You paused for a moment, looked over your shoulder at him. "Well well look whose frustrated now." You teased, his face blushed over from being taunted. He walked fast over to you, pulling you into his arms as you lean yourself back up against him, rocking your hips as they grinded into him. A low growl escapes with his breath, he moves away from your backside and grabs your wrist forcefully. "Ka-kiba where are we going?" You ask, as he drags you with him. "My place." He replies in a husky tone. As you both pause in front of his place, he lets your wrist go and pulls out his keys to opens the door. He walks inside, halfway and turns to you. "You scared now, hm?" He teases, you look at as if he was an idiot and then stepped forward, walking past him.

Kiba closes the door once fully inside, he locks it and grabs your hand in his. He leads you to his room where many unsaid moments passed with embracing love.

HOW YOU FOUND OUT/TELL HIM:

"Sakura come on just help me out here." You say, the pink hair woman looks at you and pauses. "Fine, lay back and don't move." She replies, after a few moments she stops, "I feel a surge of chakra emitting from you, far more they usual." She says, you sit up starring at her like she was crazy. "What does that mean then?" You ask, she shrugs her shoulders in response. "Let's go to the hospital, I might be right but it's be to know for sure." She says, you look at her in confusion. "Eh? What are you talking about?" You ask. Sakura turns her head as you walk out with her, and after you locked your door she says, "You might be pregnant." "What I ca- oh no." You say in a sour way, just as your expression showed your tone of voice.

"I didn't know you are dating anyone." She comments, true you weren't and you thought back to what happened with Kiba over two and a half months ago. Since that night you've both haven't talked to each other, one reason you've been busy with missions that was until Lady Tsunade noticed you weren't feeling well and suggested some time off. "I'm not or at least I don't know." You reply, fidgeting with your fingers. "You don't know?" She questions, loudly. "Well yeah I have been away for two months." You reply, she nods in understanding. Both you and Sakura walk into the hospital, you register what was needed and a few moments later you were lead to a room while Sakura waited in the waiting room for you.

"Hmm, alright so we'll do this test and let you know exactly. A nurse with guide you to what we need and in a matter of minutes you'll know." The doctor says, as a nurse walks in and she walks out. Twenty minutes have passed since they had you pee in a cup, and still waiting in the small room. You hear foot steps approach, and the door opens with the female doctor walking in, she over looks and smiles letting the papers go. "As you thought, congratulations your pregnant." She says, and signs the paper you will need to take to Lady Tsunade, you bowed to her 'thank you' and took the release paper from her. Then you walked out to the waiting room to let Sakura know you were ready, "Was I right?" She asks, you nodded. Then you both went on ahead to see Lady Hokage, after a few blocks, and some stairs you stood in front of the large double red door. You knocked on the door loud enough, then Sakura opens the doors after a moment. She walks in first, followed by you. At the desk sat the dirty blonde, big breasted woman who was filing papers with a stamp. "Ah, how are you feeling today?" She asks, taking a moments break from stamping and signing papers. "Good, here is document that is need." You vaguely say, handing her the paper. Her eyes scanned over and then her expression relaxes, "Very well, for six months you will be on teaching duty." She says, you bowed and turned to leave with Sakura following at your side, "Oh Kitty, who is the lucky father?" Lady Hokage asks, you paused with your shoulders shrugged up like you were in trouble.

Turning around again to face her, "Inuzuka Kiba." You responded, she smiles but Sakura's expression caused her mouth to drop open leaving her in a dumbfounded state. You turned back towards the door, after Sakura regained her posture she followed. "What are you going to do now?" She asks, you stopped walking and responded, "I'm going to go find the idiot, hey do me a favor." You say, turning to the side and looking at her. "Sure." She replies, with a gentle smile. "You going over to visit Sai and Naruto right, well spread the word to blondie that I'm looking for Kiba. He'll shout it out and Kiba will come find me." You say. "Alright well I'll see you later then." She says and head on off to go meet up with the boys before their mission. You turned and continued back down the path towards one of the side hills near the entrance gate of the village.

.::With Sakura, second person POV::.

After Sakura left Kitty, she went to Naruto's apartment. She knocked on the door, sounds of rushing feet cluttered the floor as he answered the door. "You ready? We were to meet up with Sai." She said with hiss of anger seeing he had just woken up. "Yeah, hold on a second." He sleepily replied, closing the door and stumbling over things once again. Sakura moved towards the railing, she breaths in a deep sigh and leans partly over the rail. "Hey Sakura-chan, you alright?" Naruto asks, seeing as how she didn't notice him coming out his door. "Yes, just thinking." She stated regaining herself and started to walk down the hall and steps. "About what?" He asks. Sakura looks at him, then looks back in front of her, "It's about Kitty-san, she's pregnant." Came her reply, and just like she was he too had that dumbfounded expression with his jaw dropped. "And it's Kiba's." She finishes. They kept walking until they see Sai standing in front of the gate talking to Shino.

The two then see Hinata, Akumaru and Kiba all there talking to each other. "Did you hear?" Hinata asks, after seeing Sakura and Naruto approach. "She was there too, so if it true." Sai says, looking at the pink haired woman. "About what?" Sakura asks. "Kitty, I over heard what you two were talking about." Sai replies, Sakura glups back, "Yep she is." She says, that's when Kiba and Akumaru start to leave, "Where you going?" Sakura asks the fleet male, he looks over his shoulder and replies, "Going for a walk."

.::Back to regular POV::.

You laid down on the soft cool grass, the wind blew softly as you closed your eyes to relax yourself. You smiled as a familiar scent approaches, silently. A few seconds later his embracing arms pull you too him, he chest as warm as the gentle feel of the morning sun rise. His heart softly beating which kept you calm, and relaxed. "Kitty." He calls, you look up at him. "Stand up with me." He finishes, letting his embrace around you go, as the two of you get up off the grass. "I see you've heard." Came your soft reply. He nods, taking your hand in his. You felt something cold touch your palm, he moves his hand from over yours revealing a ring. "Will you?" He asks, moving his hand to your chin, lifting your face up. "Of course I will." You replied, he leans forward taking your soft lips to his, in a pure loving kiss.

.::Six in a half months::.

You are due any day, feeling the hour upon you like some doomsday device. The contractions were happening every ten minutes, but now that your water has broke, they shorten to every three minutes. You were sitting in the room, waiting for the medicine to kick in, however it seems the effects have yet to kick in. Clutching the bed with your fists, you snarled out as Kiba enters in the room. He jumps in his skin seeing the glares your were throwing at him. "T-his is your f-aaahhh." You cried out, moving your hands over your stomach. "Get the doctor!" You shouted at him, he turns and runs out the door. A few minutes later in walks two nurses and the doctor, along with Kiba who finally walked to your side. He leans in kissing your forehead, as you reach for his hand, squeezing tightly. His expression changes into pain as his hand turns numb.

Three hours have gone by, the baby's head was starting to come out, "Alright, again push." Says the doctor, your nose squeezes up, with your face turning red as you push with all your strength. "It's a boy." She says, taking the baby as he finally screams his first cries, you again go into labor. Another twenty three minutes and your second son comes, after another thirteen minutes your third son was born. The two nurses and doctor take the three boys out of the room, to be weighed, cleaned and dressed before being taken back to you and Kiba. Sleep takes partly over you, the medicine in full effect as you vaguely see the nurse walk in with your three sons. "This one is the first born, what should we name him?" Kiba asks, you slowly sit partly up in the bed.

"Kaiji." You mumbled, Kiba nods, then puts Kaiji back into his bed. He picks up the second son, "You name him." You say, he smiles. "Renmaru." Afterwards he places Renmaru back into his bed and picks up the third one, "Haichi." You say without being asked. Kiba nods and puts Haichi in his bed, then moves over towards you, leaning down and giving you a gentle kiss. "Thank you." He says, smiling proudly as Sakura and Naruto walk into the room with gifts for the children.

(Below this is an idea for the children, this was written with images to go along which is on my blog site)

Kaiji Inuzuka aged: 23.

He, Renmaru and Haichi are the splitting images of their father, however Kaiji is a big ladies man, he tends to flirt with all the ladies. He is more of a playboy, but he is loving, caring and short tempered too. His dog companion is a Doberman mix breed, named Aguri.

Renmaru Inuzuka aged: 23

He is highly intelligent, social and respectful, his personality isn't like you or Kiba he is more like Shikamaru, perhaps because Shika was his sensei. He does look up to him for guidance, as well as his father. His girlfriend is of the Hyuuga clan, her name is, Hatsuna. His companion is a greyhound, named Chiyuu.

Haichi Inuzuka aged: 23

Haichi is like Kiba's mom, stern and often antisocial like Sai. He is very intelligent and was the youngest to join the Anbu black ops. He is married she is the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto; Natsuyo. They have a child on the way, and companion is the off spring of Akumaru, named: Nao.

Yukina Inuzuka aged: 22

She , Toshii, and Ruka look like you but they do have the same markings of the Inuzuka clan line. Yukina and Toshii are like glue, they're always making trouble. She has a bit of your flirty personality, but is also short tempered and rough. She doesn't have a companion K-9 but is dating Shikamaru's son, Ryuuji.

Toshii Inuzuka aged: 22

She is the biggest trouble maker out of the girls, but not like Satoshimaru, Hazuki and Sazaku. Toshii is often childish, enjoys messing around with others and often pulling pranks. She reminds people of Naruto, just with Kiba's marks and your blood red hair. He husband is Hyuuga Tadahiko, the son of Naruto and Hinata. Her companion is Tsumiyoku, a blood hound.

Ruka Inuzuka aged: 22  
She is flirty, girly and always seen with wide, curls in her hair. She is witty, smart and envious if no one pays her any attention. She is always found with a sarcastic smirk on her face, however she is willing to fight if someone hurts any of the members in her family. Her companion is an Akito named, Tatsumaru.

Ryuuki Inuzuka aged: 17

He, Kenji and Hiro, don't have the Inuzuka marking on their face like their older sisters and brothers. Ryuuki is very intelligent, kind, and laid back. He isn't big on socializing and often is followed by a bunch of fan girls, kind of like Sasuke was. However he is stable minded, focused and always reading something in his hand. He does have your light blue eyes, just his are a little lighter then yours, his hair is dark brown almost black. He has his ears pierced, and is seen walking with his brothers when they go out. His companion is a wolf named, Yasuhiko.

Kenji Inuzuka aged: 17

He looks like his older twin, and younger but his eyes are two different colors one his light blue and the other is light green. He is shy, smart and sort of a bookworm. He is the only one of the three that wears glasses. He isn't a social butterfly but he does engage with others with a minimal thought process since he doesn't leave Ryuuki or Hiro's side. His companion is a wolf mix husky named, Hajime.

Hiro Inuzuka aged 17

He looks like the rough, bad boy type but really he is just like a teddy bear on the inside. His personality is like a mix of Neji and Hinata. He is always calm and collect but is lazy like Shikamaru, even just as smart too. He has light blue eyes like Ryuuki and also his ears are pierced, along with the left side of his lip and brow. His companion is a black and white Siberian husky named, Okimi.

Mai Inuzuka aged 16

She, Amaya and Yoriko all have your looks, but not eyes they have coffee colored eyes like your father. Mai acts like Hana, Kiba's sister. She does have the clan marking but they are on her upper chest just as Amaya and Yoriko. Mai's companion is a wolf named, Anzu.

Amaya Inuzuka aged 16

She is lazy, childish, flirty and smart. She hangs on all the guys she sees, which gets her into trouble with her older brothers Ryuuki, Kenji and Hiro who are always pulling her away, she is over confident and sometimes acts selfish too, her companion tries to keep her focused but not always. Her companion is a Sheppard and husky mix name, Shiromaru.

Yoriko Inuzuka aged 16

Yori is very smart, outgoing and responsible. She is constantly found hiding behind her sister Mai or her brothers Ryuuki and Hiro because of the males always chasing her around. She is timid like Hinata but doesn't stumble over her words, she just gets scared easily. Her companion and a German Sheppard named, Hitsugi.

Mizuki Inuzuka aged 14

She, Hikaru and Kiyoumi are completely identical, they have Kiba's hair color, their clan marking are around their wrist and they have your father's eye color. Often dressing like each other with just slight differences, just as their personality is alike which often makes it hard to tell which is which but there are a few ways you can tell. Since Mizuki wears two hair pins to the left side of her bangs, her companion is a Siberian grey and white husky named, Fuyumi.

Hikari Inuzuka aged 14

Hikari loves accessories, she is always wearing a cross necklace and a beaded earring on her right ear. Her favorite fruit is blueberries, which she is always found eating them at all times of the day, he companion is a golden retriever named, Matsuko

Kiyoumi Inuzuka aged 14

Kiyoumi often prefers to be called Kiyo, she is a fighter at heart always pushing herself further, highly logical, and smart she isn't lazy like Shika but sure does seem to be just as intelligent as he is. She's even tempered, and calm in the most difficult situations. She doesn't wear accessories like her twins but is often found with an emperor style knight sword. Her companion is a Rottweiler named, Masakazu.

Satoshimaru Inuzuka aged 13

He, Hazuki and Sazaku are the mischievous three who are always playing pranks on everyone, they are identical but they also have different style looks even when they do dress the same. They do love sparing, sports and reading. Satoshimaru's jumpsuit is blue with a yellow strip, since his favorite color is yellow. He is smart, and logical with a laid back personality. He does have your mother's dark red-brown eyes just as the other two do, he always combs his hair back with spikes like he had been blown away. His companion is an all white pit bull named, Akuma

Hazuki Inuzuka aged 13

He is the brains of the three, always wanting to go the extra mile with their jokes. He loves the color green, and can have a envious like personality with it comes to family, his hair is to his shoulder, with bangs always in the front and has a very mischievous smile always on his lips. His companion is an all black great dane named, Inumaru

Sazaku Inuzuka aged 13

He is like the classic clown of the three, he found chewing on some azuki dango when ever he gets a chance to buy some. He loves the color red, and has ear length hair. His expression is like the know it all look, he is after all smart, and clever for his age. His companion is a white and grey Samoyed named, Ukito.


End file.
